Meetings in the Dark
by crazystareyes
Summary: Two unlikely students find love in the dark corridors of Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

She walked silently down the dingy corridor. Her palms were sweaty; she had snuck into Harry's room and borrowed his invisibility cloak (without permission). She will return it after her quick rendezvous. She walked down the hall as she had done many times before. At first she had gone without any protection from being seen. She has a burning passion and it had to be fulfilled, and she did not care who found her just as long as she got the simple satisfactions. He was worried, she was never this late. Of course, she was never on time, but still this was too late. Then, there she was. She looked so beautiful. Almost glowing in the dim candlelight. She smiled that little smile that she didn't know could make him do anything for her. That was probably a good thing. "I am sorry I am so late, that stupid little first year would not get out of the common room." "Hey I have only been waiting an hour, don't worry about it. I mean I don't care if I get caught, and get detention" he smirked. "I said I was sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you," she said with an evil grin on her face. "Well maybe I can think of Something," he walked toward her slowly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his body. She shivered because his body was so masculine under all the gawky robes he wore. Nobody but her knew that though, that was one of the things she cherishes. A long deep kiss followed. He couldn't believe his luck. I mean who would've thought five years ago when they first came to Hogwarts that the little know it all was so.. Well now that was his little secret. They were so different. It was so unlikely that they would never be caught. Even if someone saw them they wouldn't believe that they were together. I mean who would believe that Malfoy and Hermione were in love. It just sounds just like a bad romance novel. It all started one day in the library. Malfoy was really having a hard in Professor McGonagal's class. He sucked up his pride and approached her, he couldn't believe he was going to stoop so low and ask a Mud blood for help. "Hermione ummm." "What do you want Malfoy, I have a lot of work to do." "Well well look who has their robes in a twist!" "Malfoy I don't have time for this. What do you want?" "Okay, ummmm well I'm having trouble in transfiguration" "And.." " Well I need help, if I have to spell it out for you I guess you wouldn't be a very good tutor." "Sit down Malfoy and if I hear one rude thing out of you, you can figure out your own Transfiguration homework. See it is very simple." It was hard to believe that they met for three months like that. She tutored Malfoy and he secretly fell in love with her. The thing he didn't know was that she was falling for him to, falling hard. They had first made their plans to meet at night three weeks before. It was the best night of her life. His too. Only he was new at all of this stuff. Sure, he could be a bully and just be plain mean, but being nice. that was different. But he learned, and she was a patient teacher. Before he got her robe off, they were interrupted by. "OH MY GOSH!!!!!" They both turned around slowly praying it wasn't a teacher. It was worse; it was Malfoy's worst enemy, and Hermione's best friend.. "HARRY!" gasped Hermione, even though she was partly relieved that it wasn't Filch. "POTTER," growled Malfoy "You always have to mess up something, don't you?" "If I turn around slowly and go back to my room, Hermione will you follow?" "Yeah hang on. I'll see you later Draco." When they got back to the common room, Harry just stared at Hermione with blank eyes. He couldn't believe she could do that, and with his worst enemy. 


	2. Confrontation

"Harry stop looking at me like that ok," Hermione said ashamed, "its my business and I am free to choose who I love." "There are no words for what I am feeling right now you slut!" Harry almost screamed, "Oh wait here are a few, betrayal, hate, and most of all, disappointment, I can't even look at you right now. I need to go talk to Ron." "NO Harry, Please don't break his heart, please I just need to think, just promise me that you will keep this between us. I just, I just , I am so confused I love Malfoy but I love Ron too. I love them on different levels and for different reasons. I mean if I married Malfoy I know that I would have a place to live and be financially secure, but Ron is sooo.." "So what too poor for, you are such a gold digger." "No Harry I am just so confused.. Please it was like you and Cho and Fleur, you loved them both but differently." "BUT I wasn't FUCKING both of them!!!!!" "You know that is my business, and where do you come off telling ME who I am and am not fucking?" Harry stormed off to his room; he couldn't wait to tell Ron. How could she do this? He heard the fat lady swing open and he couldn't believe it. That whore was going back to Malfoy. He didn't know what was wrong with her, after all Malfoy had ever done to them, and to Ron.. Hermione was crying and she was so upset, she thought about running to Ron like always, but him and Harry share a room and she didn't want to be in the middle of a big fight. She could only think of one thing to do. The one thing that was on her mind was Malfoy so she turned around and climbed out of the common room door. Not knowing that someone else was also awake and had witnessed the whole thing. 


	3. Making Decisions

Hermione, in a blind rage, stormed down the corridor not realizing that she didn't have the invisibility cloak on. But she didn't care; also she didn't know that someone was hiding in the shadows trailing her. I wonder where she's going, thought Ginny Weasley, as she was sitting in one of the chairs in the common room chairs. She had fallen asleep while doing homework earlier in the evening. She was awoken early in the morning by that oh so familiar voice that she had been in love with since his first day of Hogwarts. What was he yelling about? Was that Hermione? She couldn't believe her ears. Should she go and tell Ron? Or was that where Harry was going? She decided to follow Hermione; she was asleep when they said the name of who Harry caught her with. Harry threw himself on his bed. She was one of his best friends. Could it possibly be a plot by Malfoy to ruin Hermione? Could he have slipped something in her drink? This just didn't make sense. He fell asleep on his bed with more questions than he had answers. Harry woke the next morning, hoping the night's events were just an awful nightmare. He got down stairs and when he saw Hermione he knew that he wasn't just dreaming. Ginny didn't sleep the rest of the night. How could she? She was too upset. It was him, the one person she could not forgive Hermione for cheating on Ron with. How could she? He was so cruel to Ron those two years. She couldn't believe how he could be with Hermione when the only side of him she knew was the monster who used to beat the hell out of her older brother. Harry knew he had to tell Ron, but before he made any rash decisions he decided to try and talk some sense into Hermione before anything bad goes down. They were too upset last night to try to understand each other. "Hey Hermione we need to talk." "Harry if you are here to call me more names and upset me even more then I don't have time for it in case you didn't know we have an important potions test today." "Well you weren't to worried about your test last night." "Ugg I am leaving I don't have to put up with this." "Wait I didn't mean.. We have to do something about this, you have to make a decision." "WE don't have to do anything and besides I already have made my decision." 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Malfoy on the other hand did sleep. He was worried, but there wasn't anything he could do. That damn Potter always stuck his nose into everything even when sometimes he knew that he wouldn't like what he would find. He loved that feeling when you first wake up and don't remember any of the things that happened the day before, or the things he would have to put up with that day. He didn't know whether or not he could trust Potter enough with his secret. He knew that if it was just about him it would be all around school by Potions class, but when it also concerned Hermione that was different. They had been best friends for 5 years. He didn't know what the day would bring. "What is it?" Harry asked not knowing whether or not he would like the answer. "What is what?" Ron asked as he came into the common room Both Harry and Hermione turned around. Hermione was scared that Harry would tell just as soon as he could, but he surprised her. "Oh I was asking what one of the answers were." Harry responded coolly. "That's right we have that potions test today! Shit I'll have to see you guys later, I have to Study." He bent down and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off in his cute little way. Hermione burst into tears, how could she cheat on someone that is so sweet, but Malfoy is so sexy and seductive that she couldn't help herself. Harry couldn't believe that he had just stuck up for that.mud blood; it was like she just gave it a new meaning. By that one little incident he had made up his mind to go ahead and tell Ron. He couldn't see the man he loved being treated that way. No one else knew. Well except for Malfoy. 


	5. A Twist

Malfoy was walking to potions class around 12:30 as usual, when all of a sudden someone grabbed his robe and said we need to talk. It of course was Harry. "Listen Malfoy, I want to make this as short as possible." "Yes Potter I knew I would be seeing you some time today," he said with an evil grin, "And I already have an ultimatum prepared for you." "Malfoy." "Temper temper Potter you do remember that I know a nasty little secret of yours that could ruin your friendship with Ron forever." "Ok Malfoy what is your deal." "Ohh yes it is simply you keep your mouth shut and I will keep mine shut. Got it Potter!" "Ok ok you got it Malfoy now get out of my face." "With pleasure." Malfoy walked off first and Harry waited a minute. He would risk being late to Snape's class because he would not be caught dead walking in with Malfoy. "RIIIIINNNNGGGGG." "Damn the bell, I am late, ohh well."  
  
"Potter how many times do I have to tell you that being late to my class is very harmful to your grade, and Gryffindors points, TEN points from Gryffindor." Harry realized that today was going to be a very long day, but he had no idea. Ginny couldn't believe it. Was that Harry walking up to talk to her? She just couldn't believe her luck. "Hey Harry. Um what's up?" Ginny tried to say coolly, even though she knew she didn't sound like it. "Hey Ginny, can we talk? I have something important to tell you." Harry said being as charming, as he knew how to be. Ginny could barely breathe. "Sssure" Ginny stuttered hating herself as soon as she did. "Good, let's go to my room." Harry smiled coyly. Ginny knew this had to be a dream, I mean why would Harry Potter invite me to his room? She knew at once that she was ready. As soon as they were alone in Harry's room she nervously started babbling. " Well its been a while since I have been in here, have you redecorated?" After she said that she decided to quit talking. Harry laughed and pulled her over to his bed. "Go ahead and sit down, make yourself comfortable." By that time Ginny was having to gasp for breath. "Well Ginny I've been noticing you for a while now, and I think its time that everything is out in the open." As soon as he said that he bent down and whispered in her ear "I love you" and proceeded to kiss her down her face until his lips finally found hers. 


	6. Broken Trust

Ron noticed that Harry and Hermione were acting pretty weird, well weirder than usual. He noticed this since him and Hermione started going out, but he thought that he was just being paranoid. Any way he had to go see Hermione. He had not talked to her all day and he missed her gentle touch. He was going back to the common room when he remembered that Harry told him she was in the library. He headed that way when he noticed Malfoy making out wit a girl against a wall. "I don't see what girls see in him," He though to himself as he walked by. Then he saw who it was and before he could say anything Hermione yelled "Ron I can explain." "Well you better get to explaining and don't tell me any kind of bull shit like it isn't what it looks like." "Ron I just." "No you just don't do anything"." You are such a bitch, I can't even look at you right now.. I have to go." " Ron wait I love you." Malfoy grabbed her by the arm "What the hell did you just say to him? That you loved him? He is right you are a bitch, and you know I thought I could've loved you and changed for you. But I think I need to get the hell away from you." He left in a rage, ready to kill the next person who talked to him, but luckily the halls were empty as he made his way back to his room. Hermione could not believe what had just happened. How could she have been so careless, making out right in the middle of the hallway, during the day? She curled up in a ball and cried on the floor for hours. "No one uses this corridor much," she thought no one had walked by and inquired to why she was sitting on the hard cold floor. She didn't care; her whole world was falling apart. Everyone she loved was now mad at her and she couldn't possible do anything about it. She felt helpless, this was a feeling she rarely possessed and she does not like it one bit. Ron stormed into the common room, and made sure to slam the fat lady closed. He ran straight to his room. He opened the door because he wanted to tell Harry what he just witnessed, but to his horror he found his best friend with a girl. And the girl was his little sister Ginny. Ron had it, he could not trust anyone. He didn't know where to go. So he went to the one person that he knew would always be there for him, and really couldn't betray his trust. Hagrid's door was always a comforting sight, but today it seemed different. He couldn't place his finger on what it was. The door was locked. Hagrid's door was never locked. Ron went to one of the dirty windows and looked inside. Even Hagrid had a girl with him. It was too much for Ron. He needed to walk somewhere, but maybe he shouldn't have taken his walk into the Forbidden Forest. 


	7. Wandering Around

Ginny started to run after Ron, but Harry grabbed her by the arm. "He just needs a little time by himself to accept this. It is probably really weird for him, but he will just have to live with it. Right?" " Yeah of course, I love you Harry and Ron will eventually get used to it." "Now come on lets go and cuddle by the fire in the common room." She was speechless; so she just smiled and grabbed his out stretched hand as he led her to the common room.  
  
"Oy George what's up with Harry and Ginny, I thought he didn't like her that way." "I don't know Fred that Harry is one weird duck at times." "Oh well I wonder where Ron is I haven't seen him all day."  
  
Ron didn't come to his room that night, and he didn't show up for any of his classes the next day. Harry decided to ask Hermione if she had seen him, but she didn't show up for her classes either. Now that is really weird, Hermione never misses class. There was a rumor that they took a romantic vacation going around in potions class. As soon as Malfoy caught wind of it he turned the most repulsive shade of red. Then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to care and started making smart remarks about how Weasley couldn't even afford a free vacation.  
  
Snape walked in with a scowl on his face as usual, then he asked, "Who is missing." Parvati Patil squeaked, "Ron and Hermione," followed by stifled giggles. "Well since students decide to just miss my class it does not improve my mood. Now get your Cauldrons today we are going to make a Truth Potion. This is the most complicated so try to pay attention, Neville." Neville turned bright red, and I am sure he would have passed out if he wasn't afraid Snape would do something to him while he was out.  
  
After potions, in which everyone messed up their truth potions, everyone went to the common room. Harry instead went to see Professor McGonagal. "Yes Harry what do you want?"  
  
"Professor I was just wondering if you knew why Hermione and Ron weren't in any of our classes today."  
  
"No Harry I don't, and it is one of the many problems I have to deal with today. I was actually coming to look for you to ask the very same question. Now Mr. Potter I have another problem because two of my students are missing."  
  
"Well ok Professor, will you tell me if you hear anything."  
  
"Yes Harry if you promise to tell me if you hear anything yourself."  
  
"Ok well by Professor."  
  
"Bye Harry."  
  
Harry couldn't figure it out, why would Hermione risk running away with Ron, unless. Ron might be the one that she chose. This could actually be a good thing.  
  
Ron was wandering aimlessly around in the Forbidden Forest. He had no idea where he was, and you would think that after his previous experiences that he would be more careful. He had no idea what time it was, or even if anyone knew he was gone yet. He had gotten tired so he slept in a tree last night. He was a bit hungry, but he decided not to eat anything that grew in the forest. That was probably for the best since the only thing that grew in the Forest where magical fruits and berries. There were a few memory messer-upers, and even one that made you want to stay in the forest forever.  
  
There was a big game of broom tag going on today and Harry made his way out to the tag field. He decided to keep an eye out for Ron just in case he had heard about the game. The game was well on its way when someone started yelling that a zombie person had walked out of the Forbidden Forest. Harry could see that Malfoy was already making his way toward the action. Harry decided that maybe his presence could prove to be a good thing, so he started to fly toward Malfoy.  
  
When they got up close everyone was pretty shocked. It wasn't a zombie at all it was Ron! He had stumbled out of the side of the forest. In little that not time at all Madame Pomfrey was rushing him up to her room and Snape was ranting about 1000 points from Gryffindor.  
  
Harry was relieved to see Ron ok, but where was Hermione. He had thought she was with Ron. This posed as a bigger problem. Was she still in the forest, or had she even been with Ron at all? 


	8. The Compromise

When everyone returned from the interrupted game, all they could talk about is how much trouble Ron would be in for going into the forest. However, Harry just made his way up to the infirmary to go see Ron. To his surprise Hermione was sitting next to Ron when Harry walked in.  
  
"Where the hell have you been," said Harry.  
  
"I have been thinking about everything, Harry Ron knows about me and Dra.. I mean Malfoy ok. He caught us in the hallway kissing."  
  
"Ohh so you are one of the reasons he ran in to the forest," Harry said disgusted but also, he felt really bad because he was the other reason.  
  
"What do you mean one of the reasons?"  
  
"Ron caught. Well he caught me and Ginny making out on my bed ok," Harry turned red, he was so embarrassed.  
  
"He did what, Harry why were you and Ginny making out I thought it was Ron that you loved," she quickly covered her mouth. She had said too much and apparently the wrong thing.  
  
Harry looked at her with the most menacing face he possessed, "How the hell do you know.. Who the fuck told you that."  
  
"Who the hell do you think Harry, and don't fucking yell at me ok. Malfoy let it slip one night I chose not to believe it, but now I know that it is true without a doubt."  
  
Harry hung his head and let a few tears slip out. "Damn I knew I shouldn't have written anything in that damn diary. Why the hell did I leave it for just anyone to find? And worst off all Malfoy found it. God, how could I be so stupid?"  
  
Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around Harry. "Harry it is ok, I wont tell. You are one of my best friends and I would never do anything to hurt you. I will not say anything to Ron, but you have to promise not to say anything to him about me and Malfoy."  
  
Harry looked up at her confused, "I thought he caught you two together, why would I have to say something to him?"  
  
"Because they put a mind altering charm on him after he told them everything, I guess he saw something he wasn't supposed to see. He wont remember anything that happened after last Monday."  
  
"Hermione that's not fair, I cant keep that from him."  
  
"Well then lusting for him behind his back isn't fair and I shouldn't keep that from him either. It is your choice Harry." 


	9. intermission

Please take the time to stop And review my story so far. Please I will not put any more chapters on until I have more reviews! 


	10. The Promise

"That's not fair Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"Ohh why not you're lying to him just like I am. How is it different?"  
  
"It just is ok. How the hell did you know that anyway? I didn't tell anyone the only person. Aghhhh Malfoy. So how many people has he told? I suppose it is going to be all over the school in two hours."  
  
"No, I am the only one he told and then I modified his memory so that he couldn't tell anyone else. It was right after ya'lls little rendezvous before Snape's class that made him tell me about it. I wanted to know why he was late and he told me you and him had a discussion in the hallway. Then he told me you were going to keep quiet and I wanted to know how he was going to make you keep it a secret and he told me. He doesn't know anymore Harry. Nobody does but me. You don't have to worry about it. Hold on we are getting off track, what about Ron? Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know I am thinking that I just might come out and tell him the truth about everything. But even if I don't there is still one little problem. Ginny knows Hermione. She was in the common room when we were fighting. She told me that she followed you to the Slytherin's common room, and I have spent all afternoon cuddling wither in the common room in front of everyone. Ughhhh man I don't want to break her heart. Remember when Mrs. Weasley thought you were cheating on me; think of how small my presents will be when she finds out that I broke up with her baby girl."  
  
"Hold on back up. Why were you cuddling with Ginny in the first place? Please don't tell me you were like visualizing Ron or something sick like that."  
  
"NO! I though Malfoy would spill, so I did something that would not blow my cover. Everyone would just say he was stupid if I was going out with Ginny."  
  
"So you used her and now you are going to dump her because things aren't working out as planned is that right?"  
  
"Yeah your right it sounds lower out loud than it does in me head. I guess there is only one thing to do then."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"We are never ever going to mention the Malfoy thing to anyone, or my Ron thing, and I am going to have to get Ginny to break up with me."  
  
"Are you serious Harry! You wont say anything?"  
  
"What kind of friend would I be if I gave my best friend a reason to murder someone, but you have to promise never to see Malfoy again and go back out with Ron. And you cant break up with him. He has to break up with you no matter what."  
  
"Ok Harry if you say so. But wont you feel bad not telling him. I mean you cant let it slip."  
  
"Hermione you have my word. Shake."  
  
They shook hands and walked off. They thought that there problems were solved, but they were only beginning. 


	11. An unseen problem

As they were walking ou tof the room some one who had overheard their converstion stepped out from behind a curtain. Fred took a look at his brother and sighed "Well Ron we have a predicament here don't we." As he walked out he wondered what he should do with his new found information.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione and Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Harry this is what is going to happen, get everyone out of your room and get Ginny to come up there with you. I will be hiding behing the curtains and I will jump out and put a mind altering charm on her just powerful enough to make her forget the past few days."  
  
"Yeah, but then she is going to wonder what she is doing on my bed; alone with me."  
  
"Listen, Harry I am not finished yet. Then she will kinda wake up and she will say 'what an I doing in here' you just say 'Silly you fell asleep on me' and go on like nothing happend and ya'll going out is a normal thing. I know when you say ya'll are going out she will not question a thing. She is not that bright Harry. Ok."  
  
They walked up to the fat lady (pumpernickle bread) and Hermione went to get into her hiding place.  
  
As Hermione walked into Harry's room and all of a sudden was knocked to the floor and wrapped in a blanket. Someone muttered something and she was out like a light. She did not know that some one was there waiting for her.  
  
As Fred carried her to his room Harry was off looking for Ginny.  
  
Hermione woke up a few hours later and was surprised to see herself tied to a chair in a strange room. After she got over her groggy feeling she looked around a little bit.  
  
"Ohhh it is nice to see that you are finally awake. I put a little too much omf in that sleeping spell. What are you looking at me like that for?"  
  
"Fred what am I doing in here, and what are you talking about sleeping spell...."  
  
She trailed off and thought of Harry if it was true she had been out for hours what did Harry do with Ginny. She hoped that he paid attention in class when they reviewed mind altering charms in class a few weeks ago and did it himself. But the biggest question on her mind this second was why did Fred knock her out and have her tied to a chair in his room?  
  
As he looked at her menaceingly she knew something was up and it was not good. She would have to think fast to get herself out of this one. 


	12. The Seduction

"Well Hermione I was in the infirmary when you and Harry came to see Ron. I had stepped behind a curtain to see who was behind it when I heard you two talking. I was about to jump out at ya'll but then I heard what you were saying and decided to hold my position. Well I learned some very intersting things Hermione. Like about your affair with Malfoy, and the way Harry is playin my little sister ohh and the fact that Harry is GAY! But what made me sick was that you two were just going to cover it up and act like nothing happened!"  
  
"Listen Fred we just didn't want to hurt anyone Please......"  
  
"Shut up, you make me sick!"  
  
"Fred I lnow why you are so mad. Ron told me that you are in love with me. He told me you have been ever since the first time time you looked at me. I know you heard everything that went on in the hospital wing, but now you can listen to this. If you get Ron to break up with me then I will make every desire of yours come true. I know you know what I can do Ron had probably told you everything."  
  
"No I cant..."  
  
"C'mon Fred you know you want to. Come over here and untie me. I can even make it worth your while right now."  
  
Fred didn't know why but for some reason he walked over to her and untied her. She stood up and shoved him on the bed. Then well lets just say he will not be telling any of Hermiones secrets for a long time! 


	13. Whoa you sont believe this!

Harry walked Ginny up to his room. He opened the door and said "Ok Hermione we are here."  
  
Ginny looke dat him quizzically and looked around.  
  
She said "Huh, Harry what are you talking about?"  
  
Harry ralized that no one else was in the room so he just played it off and said "just kidding, ha, anyway I got us a movie you wanna watch it?"  
  
Ginny smiled and said "Sure, What is it?"  
  
Her and Harry laid down on the bed and Harry wondered why Hermione would do this to him. Then he thought of where Hermione would be. Then finally it hit him that he was going to have to either perform the spell his self or find out where the hell Hermione was at. If she double crossed him on this he was going to tell of her secrets then kill her.  
  
Four hours later Hermione walked out of Fred's room. She wondered if Ginny was still in Harry's room so ran over there as quick as possible. She threw open the door and found Ginny and Harry lying on the bed watching some kind of movie.  
  
Hermione yelled "Grab her Harry and hold her!"  
  
Harry jmped up and grabbed Ginny before she realized what was happening. Hermione performed the incantation and before they knew it Ginny was sprawled out on the floor, with her memory eraced.  
  
"C'mon Harry and help me get her to her room, then she will walke up from this like it was all a bad dream.  
  
Harry and Hermione took Ginny to her room and then they collapsed on the couch in the common room.  
  
"Harry how do we get ourselves into these messes?"  
  
" I dont know, but from now on lets try to keep our secrets just between us and I think everything will be ok."  
  
"Harry do you really think that this is going to work?"  
  
"Well for both of our sakes I really hope so. I just wish things would go back to the way they were before. Hey Hermione do you mind if I ask yu a question?"  
  
"Go ahead I have nothing to hide anymore."  
  
"Why did you mess with Malfoy, I mean you two are so completely different and he is an ass!"  
  
"Well I saw a side of Malfoy that no one has ever seen before, he was so sweet and loving. I dont know I just fell for his sweet side. I couldnt help myself, he was just so sexy...."  
  
"Well I guess that is one side of Malfoy that I have never seen."  
  
Harry then had a very bad desire in his heart he wanted Malfoy for some reason. He was so bad, so masculine and so well sexy......... 


	14. Trouble

Harry absentmindedly shook out the thought from his head. What was up with that, Malfoy is his enemy. Just because he couldnt have Ron doesnt mean he had to get that desperate. He said good night to Hermione and went up to be. When he laid down in bed he could not help but to keep repeating Hermiones words in his head. He was so sexy.  
Harry woke up with a start. He looked around and had a bad feeling. All of a sudden he thought of Ron. What if something has happened to him? Harry jumped out of his bed and ran to his closet. After a few minutes of searching he found what he was looking for. He pulled on his invisibility cloak and dashed out of the door. He ran though the common room, which was eerily quiet. Harry wondered what time it was. He had forgot to look when he got up. Ohhh well he was just going to go and check on Ron and come straight back. He jumped out of the sliding portrait hole and made his way to the hospital wing. As he walked in the door he noticed that Ron was the only one in the room. Hopefully Madam Pomfrey would not wake up to give Ron any medicine. Harry took off his cloak and stared longingly at the man that he loved. He knew Ron would never accept his little secret. Harry decided there and then that he would lose his infatuation for Ron. If he wanted to be his true friend. Harry made a promise to himself that he would never look at Ron the same way anymore. Harry stood up and put his cloak back on. He was proud and really glad that Ron was ok.  
As Harry was walking back to his room he realized that he hadnt eaten all day. He started to walk toward the dungeons when he got a crunchy feeling in his stomach. He felt like this every time he entered the dungeon because his least favorite teacher Professor Snape. Snape was always looking for ways to get Harry in trouble. He was glad that he had the invisibility cloak to hide him. He got to the picture of the fruit and tickled the pear. As the door swung open Harry flung off his cloak so that e didnt scare the house elves. As he walked in he gasped.......  
  
"Potter what the hell are you doing down here?"  
  
"Malfoy, shouldnt you be somewhere stuck up Snapes ass?"  
  
"Potter shut up or you will get us caught. How did you know how to get to the kitchens?"  
  
"Geeze Malfoy you should know me better than that. I know this castle almost as well as Dumble.."  
  
"What is that in your hand Potter," Malfoy groweled.  
  
"Nothing Malfoy mind your own buisiness."  
  
"Ohhh I see Potter you are not as courageous as everyone thinks you are, you hide under that stupid cloak and there is no chance that you will get caught."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy I am just here to get some food and leave. I dont have time to mess around with you."  
  
Harry grabbed the nearest house elf and told him a few snacks that he would like to have and his message to Dobby. The house elf rushed off and seconds later Dobby appeared with a tray full of snacks.  
  
"Hello sir how is Mr. Harry Potter?"  
  
" I am fine Dobby I just wanted the elf to tell you when you woke up I am just about to leave."  
  
"Ok sir Dobby will see you later, Dobby is very tired, Dobby has a lond day tomorrow, Goodbye Harry Potter. Dobby will miss you."  
"Ohh Potter can you go any lower. Making friends with the help," snarled Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy if you say one more thing I will make you wish that you were never born."  
  
"Ok Potter dont get you knickers in a twist."  
  
"Malfoy you arent even worth talking to I am leaving."  
  
For some reason Harry felt a pang in his heart when he left the room. He hated talking to him that way for some reason. Now that Ron was not the center of his infatuations he some how wnated to replace him with Malfoy. How could he do that though, this is almost exactly the same thing that Hermione did. Except with a little less action and only in his head. Harry was so confuse how could his worst enemy become his greatest desire. Harry was pacing back to the common room when someone grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around..........  
  
"Potter what are you doing out of bed," said Professor Snape, "Dumbledor is going to hate to have to punish his favorite little celebrity. Hehehehe. But you are out of bed after hours and I caught you fair and square.Ohh I see making a little run to the kitchen for a liate night snack. Ohh well Potter I caught you red handed breaking the rules and there arent any of your little frinds to take up for you."  
  
Harry could not believe that he forgot to pick up the invsibility cloak. He was so mad at Malfoy that he forgot to get it when he grabbed the food. Harry wondered how Snape got to him without seeing Malfoy. He thought that Malfoy probably tipped him off and Snape let him go. Harry was so mad. HE couldnt believe that he had been so stupid. Now him and Snape were walking to the dungeons when lo and behold Malfoy steps out of the Kitchen.  
  
"Pro Pro Professor I see you have caught Potter I just was on my way to tell you that he was spreading it around that he was going to sneak out tonight."  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy as wholesome as your plan sounds you are too out of bed follow me and Potter I am calling Dumbledor."  
  
Harry and Draco walked suckely down the dungeon hallway. Draco kept shooting evil looks at Harry as if some of this was his fault. 


	15. Detention

While Harry sat in Snapes office he cold not help but think of his invisibility cloak. He hoped that Dobby found it and saved it for him. As for Snape he had dissapeared down the hallwa y and him and Malfoy sat in silence in the awfully decorated office. There were bottle of gross things that Harry didnt even want to know that they were.  
  
Snape pranced in practically skipping. He sat down in his seat and Dumbledor, looking very tired, walked in.   
  
"So Harry and Mr. Malfoy I seen to understand that you two were out of bed, and unless you have a very good explination then I am afraid you are going to have to be punished."  
  
"I am sorry Professor I was just worried about Ron and I wanted to check on him and see if he was ok. I am sorry."  
  
"Well Mr. Potter as honorable as that is you will still recieve detention for a week along with Mr. Malfoy. Now Mr. Malfoy do not look at me like that, Professor Snape told me you were coming out of the kitchen so I just presumed that you were getting a snack. I do not believe that you are starved in this castle and midnight snacks are not neccessary."  
  
Malfoy just bowed his head and steamed.   
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy you two will accompany Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest and help do a very important job tomorrow night. Now I am going back to bed and I suggest you all do to."  
  
Harry walked up to bed and was really worried about what he was going to have to do in the Forbidden Forest and he really hoped that he wouldnt have to do it with Malfoy. Wait this just might be his chance with Malfoy. Harry was so confuse about his feelings. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His little adventure really zapped his energy. 


	16. Fluffy

Harry woke up the next moring very early. He got up and took a shower then made a few decisions. First he wasnt going to tell Hermione about the detention. She might think he was trying to put the moves on Ron again. He kinda day dreamed through classes all day about his detention with Malfoy. When the time finally came Dumbledor personally walked him and Malfoy down to Hagrid's cabin. They walke din the door and Hagrid had a grave look on his face.  
  
"Professor ar yeh sure ye want the lit'l ones to com wiv meh?"  
  
"Yes Hagrid this is their punishment and I think that it will be a very good expiereince for them. Boys Hagrid has a little problem, Harry I believe you know about Fluffy. Malfoy Fluffly is a three headed gian dog. Hagrid had him tied up in the Forbidden Forest. You two are going to go in there and help him find it before it finds it way out and sees how a few of our students taste. Got it!"  
  
"BUT PROFFESSOR MY FATHER........."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy your father already knows about this and he agreed that this is a proper punishment now if there are no further disagreements I will be on my way and I will see you two tomorrow in class promptly!"  
  
Harry looked at Hagrid for some comfort but there was none in his eyes. He was dissapointed in Harry and Harry hated that feeling it is almost as bad as when Dumbledor gives him that look. Looks from both of them in the same night was almost more than he could bear.  
  
"Al right you two are gonna take Fang here and I em gonna go by meself. Remember if yeh need any help send up red spark and if yeh find me poor Fluffy then play this," Hagrid handed him a self playing lute, " and send up green sparks and wait fer me. By the way be careful and you teo dont git to fighting and not payin attention yeh hear."  
  
"Ok Hagrid I got it."  
  
The three of them left the cottage and set out into the forest. Harry and Malfoy stayed on the trail and kept their eyes open for any signs of Fluffy or anything else. They walked for a few hours in silence when Harry finally said,  
  
"Do you want to stop and rest a minute, I think we are pretty deep in the forest."  
  
Malfoy just nodded. Harry was starting to wonder if he lost his mind. Dumbledor really didnt give him time to let the three headed dog think sink in. All of a sudden there was a rumble in the bushes. Harry and Malfoy both hit the ground behind a log. All of a sudden a weird creature that they had never seen before jumped out. It looked like a troll in a cloak. The only sound it made was a cackle and ran in the opposite direction of them.  
  
"Well Malfoy it is worth checking out." Harry started running to where the thing came from.  
  
"Wait Harry are you sure we should get off of the trail I mean we could get lost."  
  
"Come on Malfoy all we gotta do is send up sparks and Hagrid will find us anywhere in the forest."  
  
Harry and Malfoy walked a few minutes when they spotted what the thing (they think it was a hag)was running from. Fluffy was sitting under a tree eating the reamains of what looked like a horse. As soon as he saw them he forgot about his dinner and started to growel.  
  
" I am guessing that is Fluffy"  
  
"Yeah Malfoy good job. Just play the lute."  
  
Malfoy pulled out the lute but Fluffy charged and he dropped it on the ground and it rolled to far for them to get. Harry shouted "RUN" and they both darted. They ran for so long after a while Harry couldnt feel his legs anymore. All of a sudden Malfoy ran into something and collapsed on the ground. They had ran into a cabin. At first Harry thought that they had ran out of the forest and were back at Hagrid's house. But they were still deep in the forest.  
  
Harry and Malfoy ran inside. For now they were safe. Harry looked around and saw that the house looked perfectly normal. A few spell books some cauldrons and ingriedients. They was something brewing on the stove.  
  
"Looks like someon left in a hurry,"Malfoy said.  
  
"Yeah well I bet it was that Hag that lives here so I dotn want to be here for long. Where is your wand. I must have dropped mine somewhere cause I cant find it. Just stick your hand out of the window for a second and send up soem green sparks. Fluffy has fallen asleep outside so Hagrid will be able to get and rescue us."  
  
"OK that would work if I had my wand with me. I left it up in my room. I didnt think that I would need it and and I didnt want to get it dirty. I just got it repainted."  
  
"OHH good job Malfoy now we can just wait for the hag to come back and add to her stew for dinner."  
  
"Sorry but I am not the loser that dropped my wand in the woods. All we haveto do is bar the door and she wont be able to get in. Then in the morning we can find our way out. It is easier to get around in the light."  
  
"Ok so what are we supposed to do now Malfoy since you are the genius."  
  
"I sont know, I just want to go to sleep."  
  
"Well I am going to take a shower then we can figure out how to do the sleeping arrangements."  
  
"Ohhh no I am taking a shower first."  
  
"NO your not, not unless your getting in there with me."  
  
"Your sick Potter, go take your shower."  
  
While Harry was in the shower Malfoy noticed that Harry had a huge rip in his robe. He is really built Malfoy thought. Then he banished the thought from his head there was no need to go crazy now. Just because Crabbe and Goyle would hook up with him doesnt mean that Harry would. Even thought he was damn sexy. 


	17. Undying Love or Lust?

Harry got out of the shower and walked into the room in just a towel. Malfoy could you make yourself useful and see if there are any clean cloaks anywhere mine is all ripped up. Get it yourself Potter I am tired. Harry finally found one and put it on. Malfoy got up and took a shower. Harry got in the bed and was almost asleep when Malfoy came out of the bathroom and put on another one of the clean cloaks.  
  
"Ohhh No Potter I know you dont think you are sleeping on the bed."  
"Yeah I am Malfoy. If you wouldnt have left your wand at the castle then we still wouldnt be here."  
"Fine then Potter scoot it over and you better put that pillow in between us."  
  
Malfoy got in the bed and he put a pillow between him and Harry. For the next few minutes they moved around and made punchess at each other for slight touches. Finally Malfoy leaned up and over to yeall at Harry, but before he knew it Harry grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss Harry had ever expierienced. They got finished and Malfoy looked shocked. Harry got scared he was afraid, but Malfoy lunged forward and they engaged in another kiss. They amde love all night and watched the sun rise in the morning. They talked about spending forever in the forest just living in the house when an unexpected guest burst in.  
  
"Harry spun around," shocked "Hagrid what are you doing..." 


	18. The End HAHAHAHAHA

"Harry what the hell are yer doin."  
  
Harry just looked shocked (just like Malfoy) and thought of something to tell Hagrid. He couldnt think of ANYTHING!  
  
"Ummm Hagrid I can explain," Harry said while gathering a robe up and putting it on.  
  
"We got lost so we decided to stay here. Umm I lost my wand and he left his in the castle. We couldnt find you and and and we stayed here."  
  
"Thats not what I am talkin about Arry. I am talking about you and Malfoy in that bed doin havin. Well you know. I cant believe you Harry. This is sick."  
  
Harry jumped up ut of bed. He was alone in his room at Hogwarts. He shook his head and the dream flooded back intohis head. Whoa that was gross. That's it no more Canary Creams before I go to bed anymore!!  
  
Hehe I hope you like the end. I actually thought it was kind of funny! Ohh and just so you know I am not a sick person as some of your reviews have stated. I am normal, well as normal as I can be (shut up Emma). I just wrote this story with my friend Lillie because we were bored. I am not a homosexual, I actullay very much love Vin Diesel(growl very sexy, drool). 


End file.
